The chronicles of the five skies
by kiwilovedblueberry
Summary: This is the five books of The chronicles of the five skies. Normal people gets their smash memories back. In book one you'll meet Toon Link, Peach, Captain falco, Bowser, Pit, Ganondorf and Link. The others will come in the other books.
1. Tommy joins

Likes barged out of the schoolbilding. The cheercaptain had a raelly bad day.

"Likes? Are you okay?" Her boyfriend Gantz asked. He was slight worried. She gave him a warm smile. Her iceblue eyes beamed whit ligt.

"Yeah, now I'm fine"

She let out one of her cutest giggles. Gantz could feel his heart melt. Like everytime he looked at her.

"Ya know, I hate this cheerleader shit!" Likes complained. Gantz nodded causing his red bangs to cover his golden eyes.

"Why don't you just quit?"

Likes beconed him over and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I have to get my lil' bro! Love you!" she said.

"Love you too!"

She waved her hand and ran away. Gantz felt that sting in his heart, he allways felt when she wasn't around. His heart was as cold as before she had warmed it up. He was once again lost in darkness.

Tommy ran over to his big sister. She hugged him tightly.

"What do you want to eat today? And please don't say paork!" Likes said rolling her eyes.

"Pancakes!" Tommy said. His sister started to giggle hysterical. 'Pancakes' is some kind of trigger word for laughter. At least for Likes.

They walked home. Their house was big and green.

"Are Gantz coming today?" Tommy asked as Likes unlocked the front door.

"Do you want him to? I can call him if you want" Likes said. At the same time she opend the door. Tommy shoked his head. It wasn't like he didn't like Gantz. He was the best boyfriend his sister ever had. Tommy was only jelous of hov much time his sister spent with him. They reached the kitchen. Likes pulled out the ingredients to the pancakes. Began to mix them together. Tommy plucked his homework out of his backpack. Times like this he wished his parents had survived the car acsident.

"Can you wash our clothes while I'm going to work?" Likes wondred. It was more like a plea. "I'll eat at work. Make sure to... um... study. I have to go!"

She ran out of the house. Tommy looked over to the pile of pancakes she'd left for him. He saw a small note beside it. 'You're free to call Gantz if it is something!' there stood. Tommy ripped the small piece of paper to bits. What did she see in him? They were like night and day. Tommy sighed. Opend the book. Read for a full hour before putting it away. Then he walked to the basement with a plate of pancakes in hand. The basement was rather big. Spider webbs hung from the cealing. One washer machine was placed close one of the walls. He started to sort the montain of clothes by color. Stoped his hand when he saw a pair of green string-panties.

"What the fuck!" He gasped. He could never imagine his sister wear things like this. Tommy mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking

"Maybe thei're confy'!"

He tossed them to the washer machine. Then he notised a strange item on the ground. He curiously picked it up. It was a music box shaped as some sort of wierd ball. It was painted in gold. He found it rather familar. Tommy opend it. A mysterius little teardrop of gold was twirling inside. There was a wonderfull lullaby playing. One of those Likes used to sing for him. He knew every word of the song.

_He who lurked in the shadows,_

_to find the ligt, whishing to never be_

_seen again by human eye, he who_

_crossed land and sea to fight him,_

_wanished whitin his own charm,_

_He harmed and domained,_

_kingdooms fell, riches feared_

_him,_

Tommy closed the music box carfully. A silence 'pling' was cut off. His head started to buzz with odd memories and toghts. He was not just Tommy anymore. He was a hero from a small version of some place called hyrule. He was Toon Link. He felt a sudden urge to flee from the basement. Like something was lurking in the shadows.

Likes jerked up the door. Sweat was dripping down her face. Gantz mimiced 'What are you doing'. She gave him a small grin before kicking the door down. The room before them wasn't big. It was full of dust and webbs from spiders. A small silluette was sitting in a corner. It made small wierd sounds. Likes sneaked up beside it. The figurine made no movement at all. Just looking at her with big red eyes.

"Cute rigth!" Likes said. Gantz shoke his head. Sometimes his girlfriend had the wierdest ways to say things were 'cute'. She rose an eyebrow when he didn't answer.

"What is it?" he said.

"A baby maybe?"

He saw that she wasn't sure. The figurine suddenly stood up. It walked up to Likes. Ripped some of the fabric of her dress off. It gritted it's teeth. Likes kicked it in panic. It landed onto a old table. She grabbed Gantz hand and they ran out of the house.

"Honestly Likes! You got to stop runing into trouble!" Gantz screamed as they ran.

"Trouble is my second name!" Likes shouted. They passed the graveyard. Didn't stop run until they reached Likes house. Panting heavily she unlocked the door. They allmost tripped on each other into the hallway.

"Thank god were alive!" Likes whispred. Kissing Gantz hard. She heaved herself closer to him.

"Please spare me!" Tommy said. Likes let go off Gantz. Glared at Tommy. She allways made that look when it was about Gantz. Suddenly a scraping sound was heard at the door. Tommey looked at the old wooden one. His heart hammering against his chest. Something tried to brake down the door. And it sounded like a whole army.

Tommy hugged his sisters legs. She'd run out to the kitchen to take frypan. She held it like a shield. She was allso tugging on Gantz arm. The cracking sound of the door became louder and louder. Likes eyes widned as the door broke down. She cursed. That door had costed her really much. The pirmids waltzed into the house. Likes hit them with the fry pan. Gantz punched them to the side.

"Why did we go into that biulding in the first place!?" He asked Likes in an angry tune. She just stuck out her toungh and contained to beat the crap out of the pirmids. Tommy let the power he felt in his right hand unseal itself. Let it transform him to his real self. The pirmids made their way to him like they sensed the power. He slashed trough every singel one of them without even blinking. Gantz looked impressed. Likes sat on the floor. Her cheek was bleeding. She smiled to Tommy.

"Good work bro!" she panted. Gantz sat down beside her. Looking if she were okay. The hallway was a mess now. The pirmids had destroyed the most of it. But everyone was safe.

"I'm so sorry!" Likes whispread. "I made a terrible mistake! But it'll never happen again I promise!"

Gantz kissed her cheek.

"It's fine! Sweetheart" he said. Likes hugged him tighter. Resting her head to his shoulder.

"I love you!" she told him. Tommy looked away. Hateing what he saw.

**A/n: It's not weary long...**


	2. pêchers

**A/n: The secound chapter of the story! Now I'll be intruducing you to Princess Peaches new form! The mushroom princess on rampage. Pleas tell me if she was to much out of character... Anyway enjoy the story!**

Tommy looked at Likes and Gantz in the sofa. They sat cuddled together. If they only knew who they were. What a terrible mistake they've done by loveing each other.

"Full of thoughts I see." Gantz said. Tommy nodded. Likes made eyecontackt with him.

"You look botherd" She said and rose an eyebrow.

"No I'm not." Tommy said. Likes nodded cuddeling closer to Gantz. If they only knew...

/!/

pêchers sat on a cafe in france. A dark red cloud filled the sky. She looked up. The goodlooking italian served her tea. Hi grinned. pêchers smiled at him.

"Thanks for the tea!" she cheered. His grin widned. He was now blushing.

"My name's Mario" He told her.

"I'm pêchers ,nice to meet you"

Mario winked to her then walked away to serve the other tables. pêchers sighed. Tired of boys reactions around her. She was around 17 and all the boys who flirted with her at least 40! she bit her crouasoant. The mild light of the sun made the red clouds more friendly. It started to rain but not like ordinary rain. pêchers saw small balls of darkness drop down on earth. Cuddling together and forming creatures unlike those she ever seen. Why did they seem so fimilar? It was like she'd seen them before. Now people started to panic. A man screamed his throat of. pêchers couldn't blame him. Her mobile started to ring. She answered as fast as she saw who it was. Likes.

"pêchers ! It happened something really terrible today!" Likes said.

"Yes?"

"Weird creatures attacked me, Tommy and Gantz! We mange to kill them though!"

"Did they have red eyes and green skin?"

"Yes they had!"

"Then we have them here to!"

pêchers shut her phone off. She had to defeat them. And that was fast! Before someone got hurt. She didn't know how or why she had to. She just had to do it. She barged out at them. The pirmids died of her smashes. One of them grabbed pêchers dress. She tried to pry it off of her. But she was to weak. Mario rushed out to her rescue. pêchers felt relife when he did. She felt like he was bound to save her. Mario tripped on his own feet. pêchers mentally facepalmed. In irritation she kicked the pirmid down.

"Was that my rescue? Watch your feet idiot!"

She weren't as tough as her friend Likes, but the little diva princess could fight. pêchers slammed one of the tables at the following pirmids. They hit the ground hard. The dark clouds dissapeared like they'd given up.

"Ya brats! Come back!" pêchers screamed at them. The clouds seemed to listen to her but ignored her. She dusted her dress. black sand in small puffs of clouds apeared. She started to remember now. She was a princess of some wierd mushrooms named toads. And she rememberd a big evil king named Bowser. She shuddred about the thoght. Eyeing Mario with unsure eyes she left the cafe. Could he be that Mario who had saved her life so many times?

pêchers reached her loft in the nicest apartment in whole france. The awoken princess felt so lost. She didn't know her self anymore. Or defently were she were. She looked out at the bussy city outside. Didn't feel the right comfort from it. The pirmids had find her. Now she knew she were in trouble. A crown were placed at the top of her desk. She hadn't seen it before and took it in her hands. Now she rememberd it. It was her crown from mushroomkingdoom. But who had placed it here? pêchers looked around the big room. The balcony were open. She walked over to the open door. The streets underneat made loud sounds. Who had placed the crown in her own home? Could it be one of the toads? Was it still inside. pêchers shuddred.

"Who's there?" She asked. A little sound came from one of the boxes underneat her bed.

"Help!" Someone screamed from inside one of them. pêchers gasped and started to dig the box out from under the bed. Heavy pants was heard when she opend the lid of it. One of the wierd mushroomers was inside.

"Thank you! I thought I'd never come out of that thing!" The toad gasped. It looked up at pêchers. Blushed.

"Oh my, It's you princess Peach!"

The mushroom took a deep bow.

"Call me pêchers. And pleas stop the bowing... It embarres me" pêchers said. The toad quickly stood up on shaky legs. It furiusly shoke its head.

"You're my princess! I can't just talk to you like we know each other! I'm at your service princess pêchers."

pêchers nodded slowly. It was so much to take in today. Her life had moved from normal to that princess Peaches. She laid down at her bed. It was only morning. She couldn't sleep could she? The room felt too big right now. The toad gazed toward her.

"Princess, you must return to mushroom kingdoom!"

pêchers ignored him or her. But soon she gave up and looked at him.

"Okay, I'll follow you if that Bowser isn't there!"

The toad looked its other way. It swallowed.

"Bowser awoke earlier than you princess..."

Rage rised inside of pêchers. That monster was in _her _kingdoom. She stomped to the toad. Picked him or whatever... up. The toad shoke in fear.

"Take me back to the kingdoom, _now_!" she shouted. The toad swalowed and transported them there. Bowsers flag was in the top of _her _castel. She barged into the castel with the toad hanging in her pink dress. The big hallway was full of gombas and troopas. Bowser sat on _her _throne. He smiled at her. She stomped her way trough the crowd. His smile paled when she came closer.

"Get off mu throne!" She screamed. The toad facepalmed.

"Bowser took care of your kingdoom when you were gone. He did a weary good job!" The toad explained. pêchers calmed down. All rage ran away like water. She apoligised to Bowser. He accsepted. Bowser gathered his crew and walked to his own castle. pêchers looked out over mushroom town. She felt like home

**A/n: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Have anyone guessed who Likes and Gantz are? Probably Yes.**


	3. Likes' awakening

Likes started the morning by cleaning the mess in the hallway. Gantz kissed her forehead. She carefully pries him out of the way. Strange memories had started to come in her mind. She really did love Gantz but in her weird memories he had tried to kill her. Could she have an amnesia?

"What's up Honey?" Gantz asked. Likes jumped. She smiled a forced smile.

"Nothing!" she said. Her boyfriend rose a eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He asked suspicious. Likes gave him an awkward kiss, nodded. She continued what she did before. Tommy sat in a chair on the other side of the living room. He played a Zelda game. He was amazed that the humans here had made a game like this. Amazed he was the hero of it. Likes eyes wandered the room. She looked unsure of what to do around Gantz. Tommy wondered if she had started to remember. Likes legs were trembling when she walked towards him. She cocked her head closer to him.

"Do you think I'm going insane?" She whispered. Tommy looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"No, I don't think so?" He said, unsure on what he should answer.

"Do I have amnesia?"

Tommys eyes widened. He looked at his sister up to down.

"No, you don't. Why are you asking stuff like that?"

Likes expression was blank. She looked away, Broke the eye contact.

"I just have been memorizing weird things. Like some king named Ganondorf." Likes shook her head. "I'm so confused!"

Tommy put an hand on her shoulder. Nodded over to Gantz.

"There you have the evil king."

She didn't look surprised at all. She only looked angry.

"Why are you hating on Gantz all the time?" Likes screamed and tossed a rag over his head. "You can clean the rest!"

Tommy shuddered. He gasped and picked the rag up. What did he do wrong? Gantz just looked after his girlfriend with a confused look on his face, then glanced over to Tommy. Tommy started to rub the floor with the rag, ignoring Gantz.

"What's up with her?"

Tommy finally turned to him. He gave Gantz a snickering smile.

"She have started to wake up now." Tommy said. Gantz looked even more puzzled than before.

"What do you mean?"

"Likes isn't who you think she is. You're a old evil man! And Likes worst foe!"

Gantz looked away. His expression were hard to take. Gantz looked like he was regretting something. Tommy swallowed. Did Gantz remember his time as Ganondorf.

"I really love her. Don't tell Likes, I remember... I tell her myself..." Gantz mumbled. Tommy nodded at his sworn enemy. If it was best for his sister he could do what ever. Gantz walked out of the room. "I'll tell her right now..."

The stairs to Likes room felt like they were eternal. Gantz wished that they never ended. How would Likes react to this. He had fond her the first time at the school. She were crying in one of the corridors. She'd been really skinny and Gantz had gave her his lunch. He'd fall in love with the poor girl who had parents that were dead by a car accident. Likes had a little brother who she rose herself. Gantz had reached Likes room. Knocked. Likes opened directly, tossed herself into his arms and cried.

"Oh, Gantz! I'm pregnant! You're the father, And I just woke up from deep slumber! And, and... and you're a big evil king! But I'll always love you!" Likes breathed. Gantz kissed her forehead. His heart stopped. She were pregnant with him.

"I... also remember everything... Can you forgive the bad things I've done." Gantz said as he hugged her closer. She nodded.

"Let's finally put an end to the legend!"

"Yeah, let's do that!"

She pushed him against a wall. Her expression had changed. "If You go to the dark side again I have to kill you" she said. Her face became softer. She smiled weakly at him. "So please don't do that."

/!/

Patrik walked past the traffic lights in London. The fifteen years old kid had just ended school for the day. He hurried home. He knew the bullies were after him.


	4. Patrik

**A/n: Poor Patrik... Cries.**

Patrik walked past the traffic lights in London. The fifteen years old kid had just ended school for the day. He hurried home. He knew the bullies were after him. Doglas never knew when he should give up. A car drove to fast over the zebra crossing. It could be Doglas. Patrik picked up the pace. He didn't want him to do something bad to him. When he finally saw his house he breathed in relive. His mother greeted him when he walked inside. Smell of food caught his nose.

"Smells grate mum!" Patrik said. His mother smiled. "Your father's coming home soon!" she said. Patrik went up to his room. His desk were full of papers and a computer. He swept some of them away. Patrik turned on his computer. It started in protest because it was so old. Typing in his password, he thrummed with his fingers against the desk, humming his favourite song. His favourite addressees popped up at the screen. Something itched on his back. He scratched it. Two hunches were placed on his upper back. One of them started to bleed. His eyes widened and he let a small scream pass his lips. The hunches were bursting causing him to shriek loud. He heard footsteps on the stairs. Blood was running down his back. He got down on his knees only to whimpering in pain. He felt something brake free from his skin.

"Are you okay in there?" His mother asked. Patrik was stunned with pain and couldn't answer so his mother came inside. Her eyes widened when she saw him. Bloody wings were coming out of his back. The sweatshirt was torn into pieces. Patrik had fainted.

/!/

Patrik woke up at a hospital. His upper back was hurting badly. Bandage were rolled over it and feathers were spread all over the bed. Big wings were attached to his back. They hurt like thousands of years in pain. They were also itching. He looked up and saw his mother asleep on a stool. Her eyes were swallowed by a lot of crying and her cheeks were red. He softly patted her head. Patrik had awoken from a deep slumber. He was Palutenas protector Pit. His mother slowly woke up to the touch on her hair.

"Oh, Patrik I were so worried!"

New tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. This time there were tears of joy. Patrik hugged her tightly. He loved her with all his heart but he knew he had to full fill a duty before he could be her son again. He had to find the others. The other smashers.

"Mum, I have to go. I have to search for the other people called smashers." He said. His mother shook her head. Gave him a cold motherly gaze.

"No, you can't go anywhere! You're my son!" she said. Patrik looked at her quietly apologizing for what he was going to do next. He punched her in the back of her head. 'Pleas forgive me' He mumbles. Patrik laid her down carefully on the hospital bed. Then he walked out of the room. He had made a promise to Master hand that he would find the others as soon as he woke up. He didn't really know why they were all sent to this weird planet earth but he knew that they could defeat the crazy man who made them do it. But were did he start? He gazed around the hospital entrance. They could not be in the hospital could they? He thought about someone he knew could be a smasher and yes! Doglas was one of them. The problem was how to talk to him.

"I can do this!" Patrik said rather unsure. A few minutes later he were about to die of panic. He were standing outside Douglas' house. Pit swallowed hard and pushed the doorbell. There was no sign of life. He pushed it another time. When there was no respond he got prepared to walk away, right then the door opened. Dougas stood in the hallway.

"Pit..." He mumbled. He made place for him to step inside. Patrik walked in, suprised. The hallway were small and there was only one floor in the hose. It was also full of trash and newspapers. Patrik rose a eyebrow. He knew that Douglas had just moved from home but this was ridiculous. He kept his shoes on. Notes were pasted on the walls. Douglas led him into his kitchen. Patrik sat down on one of the chairs. Douglas sat down face to face whit him. There was awkward silence.

"Well... I'm here to... you know the smash..." Patrik started. Douglas nodded. Crap what to say now?

"I'm here to collect the smashers again!"

"Aha, I'll help you... On one condition! Don't tell anyone I met you today! Or else I'll kill you!" Douglas said. Patrik let out a small laugh.

"We can't die! We can just transform to trophies!"

Douglas gave him a cold glare. "It was because master hands magic. Now we can die. We're mortal til we find him again."

Patrik gasped. Put a hand over his mouth

"We can die?"

"Yeah, we can princessy!"


	5. Yoshi joins your team

**Summary: Likes is pregnant. Pechers are the princess of mushroomkingdom. Patrik are gathering the smashers again.**

"You're indeed pregnant miss Likes." The doctor said. He glanced over to Gantz. Gave him a puzzled expression. Likes smiled for herself.

"Thank you doctor!" She said and jumped down from the examination table. The doctor kept quiet. Gantz still regretted things he did as Ganondorf. How he even though of hurting her. Their real age difference scared him. Likes hugged him.

"I love you" she said and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Love you too..." Gantz said. His voice trailed off a bit causing Likes to look worried. He hated _that_ look of hers. Likes worrying about him. She kicked his leg.

"Ow! What the heck Likes?" Gantz grunted and held his leg.

"Good. You're awake."

"Are you angry at me or something?"

"Nope, just worried! Tell me about it!"

"Loves, I'm just a old fart in reality."

"Do I look like I care?"

He smiled. This was what he fell for.

"I love you so much Likes!"

"I... I'm not going to lie anymore... This is really awkward..." Likes started. "I seriously don't know what to feel right now..."

Gantz eyes widened in fear. Was she going to dump him right now? Thoughts swirled through his head. Tears were falling from Likes cheeks.

"Why couldn't we be born somewhere else. In an other time in another dimension?" she cried. "I want to be with you... But at the same time I want to stay away from you... You're filling me with darkness. Thick darkness who hurts my soul. But still I want more." She paused, hugged him. "I jus... love you to much... I were so glad when I got pregnant..." Her tears began to become bigger.

"No, don't. Just keep quiet. We're making a scene." Gantz said and looked around. A group of people were staring curiously at Likes and him. Some of them glared angrily at him. Likes hissed at them. The group disbanded rather fast. Gantz were used to those looks back in hyrule.

"Ganondorf, lets go home to Tommy." Likes said and began to walk. Ganondorf? Sinece when did she start call him that name. felt a sudden urge to kill everything in his way. Likes turned around when she felt the dark aura behind her. The evil king stood once again there infront of her. The triforce lit on the back of her hand, a wave of light shut through her body. She felt her own mind shut off and an unfimilar took her place. Her body transformed to an boys in green clothes. Ganondorf chukled.

"Gahaha! Lets have a final fight, hero."

Link smiled inocently and drew his sword.

The fight ended in tie. They both breathed for air on the floor. Now was the perfect time to kill each other, however they transformed back to humans. Likes stretched her leg.

"Damn you!" she called out to no one. Gantz just grunted in pain.

"Get up!" Likes barked to him. "It's all your fault that I transformed to that murderer!"

"It's not my fault! You called me Ganondorf!"

She spun around and hit him in the face, then walked away. Then spun around again and ran up to him. She exmanied the red mark on his cheek. Shooking her head she apoligised.

"I'm so sorry... I were just so upsett."

"No need to be sorry. It was my fault!" Gantz said. They kissed, linked their hands together and walked home to Tommy.

/!/

Douglas tapped on the computer. While Patrik leaned over his shoulder, trying to see. They had looked every page they knew about the super smash bros., but the only thing they saw was the game and a lot of hacks on it too. Patrik sighed and sat down in the sofa behind.

"This is useless! We'll never find the others!" he said in frustration. Douglas tapped harder on the computer, mumbeling "Damn it" all the time. A new page of the game. He typed "Rebirth" in the search bar. Resurrection from the dead came up on wikipedia. He clicked the link. Then he clicked reincarnation. No good information.

"Why don't we just look in mushroomkingdom or something?" Patrik sugested. Douglas glared at him.

"Fine, there's nothing else to do anyway."

A few moments later they sat in Douglas car. Douglas put on loud music Patrik hated and drowe out into the city. None of them knew the deriction to mushroomkingdom so they just drowe around lookng for some kind of portal. They almost crashed with a Yoshi. Douglas lowered the speed and stopped. The Yoshi walked over to them. Patrik could see the sign "Yoshi has joined your team" in his head. He swallowed a giggle.

"Do you know the deriction of mushroomkingdom?" Douglas asked. The Yoshi thoght for a moment.

"That's in Paris. Yoshi!" The Yoshi said. Patrik and Douglas looked at each other. Paris. Yoshi jumped in the car and they started to drive.


	6. Yoshi The party killer

**A short chapter.**

Douglas drew down dirty streets. Their fule were soon empty. Pit tapped at his arm.

"What do you want girly?" Douglas asked. Pit sneezed.

"Don'd you dhink we should durn lebt hede?" he said. Yoshi in the backseat was enjoying itself with an egg.

"Mmm, maybe. you sound horrible! What have you done?"

"I'd jud a cod! Thad Padrik had caughd"

Douglas nodded understanding. He felt bad for his friend for catching that cold. _His_ old cold! Pit sank his head and fell asleep.

"Are we there yet?" Yoshi asked. Douglas shook his head.

"We're in spain right now."

Yoshi sighed dumbly. He tossed the egg at Pit who had transformed back to Patrik. Patrik stirred and glared at Yoshi.

"whad wad dat for?" He screamed. Only to sound stupid cause of the cold. The Yoshi laughed at him. Patrik went plain red of exhaustion and fell asleep again. The Yoshi prepared a new egg. He was ready to cast it when Douglas turned around.

"Will you stop that? I'm driving! And he's sick!" he said. The Yoshi casted the egg in his face. Douglas abrutly stopped the car. He grabbed Yoshi by his tale and tossed him outside.

"You can walk if you want!"

The Yoshi made a puppy face. Douglas ignored it and drowe in full speed to the next gasstation. The Yoshi were angry and kept up with the pace.

"I'm going to revange you right now!"

He stepped in the way of the car. Douglas tried to stop.

"MOVE! I CAN'T STOP!"

Yoshi moved in the last secound. Douglas barged out of the car.

"Are you insane? I could have killed you!"

He lifted Yoshi by the tail. He Then tied him with chains and propped him into the car. He then put on a seat belt so Yoshi couldn't move at all. Douglas let out a satifyed sigh and countinued to drive. He put on earplugs as well. So he didn't hear Yoshi scream bad curse words and spitting on the seats. Patrik woke up as Pit again.

"Cad I have sobething warb? My throab hurds badly."

"When we come to paris! No more stops!"

/!/

Pecher and Bowser were preparing for the yearly summer party in mushroomkingdom. It had been a while sinece then but this year they had decided to celebrate it toghether. Bowser and his minos was in charge of the food while the princess and her toads decorated.

"We're done with the food now." Bowser informed. Pecher smiled. The only thing missing now was Mario. The plumber. Bowser sat down plates on the big tables. "What's wrong?"

Pechers woke from her day dream. "Nothing, I just miss Mario."

"Yeah, I miss him too. No one to fight with!"

Pechers glared a poisonous glare at him. Bowser backed a few steps. Smiled. "I was joking, princess" She stormed out of the hall. Her highheels klicked against the floor.

"I'm going to find Mario!" She said to herself.


	7. The prank

**A/n: Sorry for the loong time without updates...**

Tommy watched Likes go to the restroom for the fifth time. He walked over to the door. Knocked.

"Are you alright sis?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" he heard. A puking sound came from the bathroom. Tommy rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked. It wasn't really a question. Tommy open the door. His sister were bent over the toilet seat. Puking. He sat down beside her. "If you're sick you can just tell me." Likes shooed him away. Tommy knew something was up.

"Don't you have to go to school?"

He nodded. Left her alone. Packed his homework and stuff. It was once again Monday. He started to walk to his school still worried about his sister. Tommys friends came up to greet him. Luke and Nessie. Nessie was waving her arms around with a magazine in hand.

"Oh hi, Loch Ness," Tommy said and held in a giggle. Nessie gave him a poisonous glare. She gave him the magazine. A big picture of their favourite pop singer were on the cover. Nessie always had bad morning personallity so noone espect Tommy said something unkind in the morning to her.

"So here's the plan!" Nessie said and flipped the magazine over. "Tommy says to the teacher that he has a stomach ache! The teacher takes him to the school nurse, me and Luke mixture with the clocks!"

Likes would be so dissapointed if she knew that Tommy made pranks all the time.

"Sounds neat!" Luke said. Nessie had always been the brain in their gang. After all she was the smartest. Tommy nodded nervously. Nessie and Luke started to walk inside of the schoolbuilding. The classroom were full of students. The teacher had started call the names.

"Tommy Twilight!"

"Yes!" Tommy screamed to be heard. A knock was heard on the door. The teacher everyone feared came inside. The infamus Snake. The noisy classroom emeadiatly calmed and went silent.

"I'll take the kids now." Snake said. The other teacher nodded in relife.

"Thank you mr. Sand." He said and hurried outside. Snake turned to the class.

"We have math right?"

Nessie tossed a note on his bench. He unfolded it and it stood RED in red colour. The plan was canceled.

/!/

Matt looked over the cheerleaders. Likes were like always the girl with the most motions and new ideas. She discussed with the other cheerleaders about their new dance. Matt was pretty impressed that she made all those moves. He looked over to Zeline on the bench beside him. She only watched Likes.

"What are you watching?" he asked. Zeline blushed and looked away.

"Nothing, just my friends!" She said quickly. The training of the cheerleaders had ended and Likes headed towards them.

"Oh, Matt! Lucky to see you! Have you seen Gantz?" she said.

"He was so worried when he saw you training so he went and drank five cups of coffe!" Matt said. Likes smiled.

"That's so typicall him!"

Likes began to stretch. Zeline stod up and was ready to walk away.

"Zelli! I'm so glad you came to watch!" Likes cheered. Zeline beamed a small grin to her.

"No problem, it was an honor."

Zeline once again made an attemp to go, but Likes nearly jumped over her.

"What do you think about our new dance?" she asked. Zeline gasped.

"It was awsome like allways..."

Likes let out a shout of joy, let go of Zeline and made a pirruette.

/!/

The gate to mushroomkingdom was before them. Yoshi was still tied and Pit still had a cold. Douglas took an unsure step forward. Pit followed, wery tired.


	8. In your dreams!

Patric released the shaken Yoshi from his chains. Douglas weren't happy about that. He had respect for Pit. Not Patric. They entered the gate to mushroomkingdom. The Yoshi guided them to the castle. Bowser greeted them. Though he looked worried.

"Princess Peach is gone..." he said.

"You can't be serious! You gotta be shitting me! You are shitting me right!?" Patric growled. Bowser looked at the ground. Shook his head.

"You're at least ready to help us right?" Yoshi said. Never leaving his eyes from Bowser. The big turtle/dragon started to back away. He slowly transformed into a five years old child. The child had red hair and fireish eyes. Patric knelt down to him.

"We're not here to hurt you!" He said. The kid crawled backwards til he was under the throne. Patric crept after. Douglas lifted Patric under his arm.

"We can't take a five year old child with us!" he said.

* * *

Once again in the car Pit sighed loudly.

"Why was I given this difficult task?"

Yoshi pooped another egg out and castes it on Pit. Pit caught it and tossed it back at Yoshi. They were quiet for a long time. Pit decided that they would try to find Peach.

"This is a total catasrophis! We don't know were she can be!" he gasped leaning back in the seat. Douglas started the car.

"Well, I have a feeling that she never left Paris." said Douglas. He loosned the brake and backed out. Pit looked irritated.

"Do whatever you wan't!"

Douglas nodded. "Yeah". Yoshi remided them he was there by screaming out loud.

"Shut it!" the both in the frontseat shouted. Yoshi gulped and kept quiet for a hour.

"This makes me so frusturated! Why did masterhand do this?" Pit mumbled. Douglas put a hand on his shoulder. He let his eyes rest on Pit.

"Masterhand was wise. I bet he knew what he was doing!"

"Hey! Eyes on the road!"

Douglas did so. "You know I'm right!"

Pit mumbled something unhearabel. Yoshi let out a small giggle.

"You two are like a married couple!" Yoshi said sing-songing. They both ignored him. After a loong time Pit said:

"In your dreams... Yoshi. In your dreams!"

"Yoshi's hungry!" was the answer. So they took a brake and ate at a cafe. The servant were from Itally. It looked like all the woman had their eyes on him. And he had his eyes on them. After a while he came to their table.

"What a weird creture!" he said and pointed at Yoshi.

"It's rude to point!" Yoshi snapped.

"Oh sorry. Have I seen you before?" he asked giving them menus.

"Yeah, you're the idiot that allways dumps me down cliffs!" Yoshi growlwd angrily and hurt.

"Ah, you're a Yoshi! Now I remember! I'm super Mario right?"

Yoshi nodded. Pit looked like he was about to glee out of joy. His smile were wide.

"Thank god I found someone else today!" he squeeled. Mario smirked.

"So you're Pit the angel?"

Pit hugged him. "You have to come and help us!" A few girls started to giggle. They said it was cute. Pit was so happy he didn't say something angry.

"Mama mia yes!"


	9. Gantz ya evil bastard!

**Slow updates hun? Yes, yes I know...**

Falling. Likes were falling. A girl clinged to her.

"Pleas don't leave me Link!" She cried. The girl cried her name. The triforce burned on the back of her hand. She pushed her fingers through the thin air. grabbed the girls hands.

"You'll be alright! I'm never leaving you!" Likes said and squeezed her eyes shut. There was a thud and they both hit the ground. Pain overflowed her. Made her stunned. Then she woke up in her own bed. sweating. Breathing heavily. She walked in to Tommys room. Crawled into his bed. Seeking comfort from her sibling. She stroke Tommys chin.

"Toon, I'll never leave you... Or that girl..." She whispered in his ear. Never... Whit that she fell asleep.

/!/

Gantz watched as the clock-arms moved to twelve. He sighed. He had been unable to sleep lately. He could never imagine that he would ever become a father. At least not in this lifetime while he still remembered everything so clearly. But this Link... She were a lot different than than he fought when he saw her on the street that morning. Her short golden hair all messy, tired iceblue eyes and dirty clothes. Even he, the evil king felt pitty for her. But she said she was fine. She were the most stubborn person he ever met.

"Damn it! you're making my heart soften!" Gantz murmured, punching a hole in the wall. The hero of time did indeed tame the evil beast. "You will suffer Likes! You will suffer!"

But at the same time he didn't want her to suffer. The evil kings dark heart had almost melted away the darkness. He cursed once again. He was so confused right now.

/!/

Tommy slowly woke up. A unusual weight were on the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes to see who this unwelcome weight was. A snoring man with a green hood laid there beside him. Tommy could address him as Link. Tommy shook his guest to sense. Link rose an eyebrow when he saw Tommy. Link opened his mouth said something but no words came out. He clasped his hands over his mouth. Then Tommy tossed an mobile at him. Link fast figured out how it worked and wrote down something. He flipped the phone so Tommy could see.

"Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing here in your room..." It stood on the screen. Tommy laughed. Link blushed. "Wh-yyy are you laughing?"

"Cause you are my sister! And it's hilarious that you're mute cause she's an blabbermouth!"

Link shone up. Started tapping on the phone. He erased and started over again.

"I offered my voice for the power of light! Geeez it was stupid... I'm feeling furious just by thinking about it! But then I had the power of courage..."

"You're saying that you don't have it anymore?" Tommy asked in surprise. Link showed him his back of the hand. A full triforce were glowing steadily over it.

"You have it now! This is the oneforce... It can cure anyone from evil. The bearer will never speak..." he tapped down. Links expression gave Tommy goosebumps. Link actually smiled while telling him this. "I'm worried about my other self, by the way. She has been sleeping bad lately... I'm so tired!"

Tommy saw a glimpse of the clock in the hallway. She was five minutes after class began. He had to go to school or Nessie would kill him for being late. So he rushed off in only underwear.


End file.
